Eyes Like Fire
by AkatsukiZSama
Summary: Kyohaku Tokoyonokuni is a newbie in Eleventh division! And she's a girl! Add in a little romance with a bald third seat who has a thing for his bosses girl, and the fact that Kyo-chan is more than just a girl and you get one explosive cocktail. IkkakuxOC.
1. Kyohaku Tokoyonokuni

**Eyes Like Fire**

**Chapter 1: Kyohaku Tokoyonokuni**

**Theme Song: Ichirin no Hana - HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR**

A young shinigami girl starred at the roster and grinned. Then she turned about to look at her friend as he stood behind him.

"Renji, I got into Eleventh!" The red-haired man smiled down at the younger shinigami.

"Good job, Kyo-chan. Just make sure that you listen to what the Captain, Leutenant, and other seated members tell you. Especially Nokana-okaa-san." Firey colored eyes glanced up at him from under dark golden hair.

"Renji-kun, why do you call Nokana-sempai okaa-san? She's not your mother."

"No, but Nokana, Rukia, and I all lived together in the Rukongai before we came to the Seireitei. We sort of made up a little family of our own and Nokana was the one who acted as the mother-figure to us, keeping us out of trouble and that sort of thing." They turned as a bald shinigami aproached and glanced up at the roster. "Hey, Ikkaku, looking at the new recruits for something good?"

"Yeah." The man answered stoicly until he saw a peculiar name on the list. "Who's this? It's not another girl, I hope."

"What's the name?"

"Kyohaku Tokoyonokuni." Renji smiled at the name.

"Yeah, Kyo-chan is a girl, and, just like Nokana-okaa-san, she's very strong." Kyohaku blushed as she stood beside him. "But she sucks at Kidou."

"Renji! How mean! You're worse than even me!" She glared up at him. "The only thing that you do better than me is hand-to-hand! And that's only becau-"

"Because you're a girl who has no place fighting." Ikkaku glared down at her. "Nokana was a special case, she excells at everything. You are of no use to Eleventh company." Kyohaku did not miss a beat as she drew her sword to block Ikkaku's attack.

"Get over yourself you bald ass-hole." She glared at him as her eyes blazed with angry light. "You just don't want a girl to upstage you. Well I'll get you off of your high horse. Glimmer, Kaenkyohaku!" Her zanpaku-to grew in lenght and became an obsidian pole with a diamond axe and spear-point on one end and a ruby scythe with ruby spikes on the other. Ikkaku was momentarily shoked as she proseeded to use it to shred his face and arms. Her reiatsu blazed like fire around her and actually burned his skin.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku called upon his own zanpakuto and began to fight Kyohaku with everything he had. Finally he had her where he needed her. "Break, Hozukimaru!"

"Not so fast. Incinerate, Kaenkyohaku!" Fire shot out of her zanpakuto and burned everything within three feet except for her. But Ikkaku would not give up so easily. He stood and began to charge her... but Kenpachi stopped him. And he was grinning at Kyohaku.

"Well... Mind telling me why you're on the verge of killing my 3rd seat? You have some sort of grudge against him?" He waited for her response as she quickly processed the fact that the Captain of Eleventh was indeed standing there asking her such questions.

"Captain Zaraki, sir, I do believe that every and any female shinigami has a grudge against him. He's a sexist bastard." Kenpachi laughed at her response.

"Hassle you about being a shinigami? Don't sound like something that Ikkaku would do."

"No sir, that's not the case. He was demeaning me because he felt that I was too weak to have been placed in your company, sir." Kenpachi's eyes widened as did his grin.

"A girl like you? In my division?" He turned to Ikkaku. "Madarame, didn't you and Nokana have a run in similar to this one? And yet it ends up the same. You should know by now that women only get placed in our division if they're really something. And believe me... Both Kyo-chan here and Nokana-koi are DEFINITELY something." Kenpachi began to walk away and laughed.

"C-Captain! Why did you interfere?"

"Well, I wanted to know why the hell you were having fun without me. But now that I see that you're just making an ass out of yourself, I see no reason to stop you from getting yourself killed at the hands of this girl. That is... if you really want to." With that, Kenpachi shun-po'ed away to find his beloved Nokana.

"Well, Madarame-san... Do you wish to continue to fight or shall we agree to disagree?" He glared at her. "What? I believe that as members of the same squad we should at least try to get along, so I'm willing to drop it. But if you want to continue then I won't hold back."

"Che. I don't care, girl. You can't kill me." Renji spoke up quietly to Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku... be very careful with Kyohaku's anger level." Ikkaku's eyebrow shot up. "When she's pushed past a certain limit, she get's... way out of control. Just becareful and don't say I didn't warn you." Just then, Yumichika appeared and saw Kyohaku, Ikkaku, Renji, and the roster. Instantly in his mind he figured out what was going on.

"Excuse me, miss, but to what do we owe the pleasure of you in our company? I must say... You and Nokana-san are very similar in beauty. What might your name be?" Kyohaku blushed and bowed respectully.

"My name is Kyohaku Tokoyonokuni." The narcissistic man smiled brightly.

"My my... Heaven Star... Your name is as lovely as your face. I am Yumichika Asegawa, pleased to meet you." Yet again, Yumichika's words caused Kyohaku to blush and squirm uncomfortably.

"Ahem... Asegawa-san... uh, thank you for the... compliments... But I'm not really a... oh what is it...?" Renji quickly finished for her, sensing her distress.

"What she means, Yumi, is that she's not a girly-girl and isn't used to guys saying things like that to her... so just go easy on her with the whole beauty thing." Ikkaku tried to rise, but his burns caused him to fall back down in pain. "Ahh... Sorry, Yumi, but it looks like one of us will have to take Ikkaku to fourth division."

"I'll do it. Kyo-chan seems more comfortable with you showing her about anyway. Good bye, miss Tokoyonokuni, I look forward to seeing you again!" With that Yumichika helped his friend to the fouth division hospital.

"Come on, Kyo-chan. I'll show you to the division and all."

"Kay, Renji-kun!"

XXX

Ikkaku snarled in pain as yet again doctors rushed him after he'd been whipped by a girl. Unohana was there and questioned him.

"Who was it this time? Nokana again?"

"Nah, she and I are done with that. This time it was some bitch named Kyohaku Tokoyonokuni." Everyone began to panick. "What? What the hells wrong?"

"Did she attack you with her sword released?"

"Yeah, why?" More panick. "WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU ALL!" Unohana looked him dead in the eye.

"She used fire, right? What color was it?"

"What the hell sort of..."

"WHAT COLOR." Her face was enough to make any man piss his pants.

"It looked like fire. Regular fire. Why?" Everyone relaxed.

"If her fire ever turns black... I recomend that you turn the other way and run immediately."

"Why?"

"Because... Kyohaku Tokoyonokuni is a demon."

A/N: Dun dun dun! Cliffy! Okay, so here's the scoop in Eyes Like Fire. This is the story of Kyohaku Tokoyonokuni and how much she hates Ikkaku. Or does she love him? She don't know, so she'll find out. Oh, and this is set during the same time as rainbow eyes, but no pre bleach shit. Sorry. I've decided to have Ikkaku like both Kyohaku and Nokana to strain the love in both stories but in the end everything will work out... I think... So please review and no flames. I purposefully made Kyohaku very powerful and Nokana too because I don't see either Kenpachi or Ikkaku getting with a weak little priss. Nokana was only weak in the beginning, so deal, I made her tough. Flame grilled shrimp anyone? (Yes, my reviewers treats are all themed to the story their in, sorry if you no likey shrimp, I'll grill something else then...)


	2. Maneater

**Eyes Like Fire**

**Chapter 2: Maneater**

**Theme Song: Maneater - Nelly Furtado (I think that's how u spell it...)**

Ikkaku's eyes widened. Unohana's serious expression didn't waver an inch.

"A... demon?" Yumichika stood beside his friend. "Captain Unohana... surely the girl can't be that dangerous."

"Oh? Have you ever fought her on a bad day? Have you ever seen her flaming spiritual pressure change from fiery to black as hell before you see no more? No. Or you'd not be here. Those that have angered Kyohaku to that point don't live to tell of it. Her Spiritual pressure alone is the third most frightening thing in the entire Seireitei, only Kenpachi Zaraki and Nokana's Zanpakuto, Deddokage, are more frightening." Unohana closed her eyes in worry. "It was only out of kindness that General Captain Yamamoto allowed her into the Gotei 13. She is very dangerous, so be careful. Only Kenpachi and Nokana would stand a chance against her on a bad day." With that, Unohana ushered the two Eleventh Company Shinigami out of her hospital as quickly as possible.

XXX

Kyohaku smiled widly as Renji introduced her to Nokana, her idol. Instantly she spoke up enthusiastically.

"Nokana-sempai! I'm honored to finally meet you! Renji was my favorite sub teacher in the Shinigami Academy and has talked of you often, and at the academy you are used often as an example for strong female Shinigami to look up to!" Nokana smiled and her rainbow eyes swirled gently.

"Well, so you're the new girl in Eleventh. Kyohaku is it?" Kyohaku blushed and nodded vigorously.

"Y-Yes! Sempai, I'm honored you know my name!" Renji smirked at Kyohaku then nodded as Yumichika entered.

"Kyohaku-chan, may I talk to you outside?" The firey-eyed girl glared but sullenly nodded and followed him outside. "Kyo-chan... I have a question... Unohana said something about you being a demon and how your fire sometimes turns black... mind clarifiying?" At the mention of such things, Kyohaku visualy shrank and nodded.

"I... Sometimes... When I get really, really mad... I get out of control... There was an accident... when I was a little girl... Ever since then... I've been living in a sort of symbiosis..."

"Symbiosis? What do you mean?"

"I was... tortured... a demon carved into my body... and my very soul... It provides me with my power, my life... and I give it life and a body to call it's own... yet it's not always easy to live with a violent demon in me... Sometimes it starts to taint my Spiritual pressure, thus turning it black. And it poisons those around me. But if it weren't for the demon I would have died anyway."

"Why?"

"I was sick. I had a terminal illness that was incurable. I only had one, maybe two weeks when I was tortured and the demon accidentally implanted in me."

"And... does it have a name?"

"Yeah... And it's not an it... It's a she. Her name is...Agh!" Kyohaku clutched her body and doubled over in pain.

"Kyo-chan!"

"I'll be fine... she dosen't like me telling strangers about her..." Giving a small smile, she stood and turned. "I'll tell you when she tells me it's okay." With that, Kyohaku walked back into the company headquarters.

XXX

"Renji-kun... It's been awhile since we've talked. What's up?"

"Not much... Nokana-okaasan... I have a favor to ask."

"Ask away."

"Please... look after Kyohaku-chan." Nokana raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"No... not really... She just... has a demon in her that could possibly destroy everyone and everything." Nokana's eyes widened. "Don't worry, it can't do anything just yet. It was put in Kyohaku to contain it, and in turn also save her. She was going to die from an illness, but the demon saved her." Renji looked at Nokana pleadingly. "Please, make sure Ikkaku dosen't pull off any stupid shit that could get us all killed. I'm asking you because I care about Kyo-chan and I know I can trust you."

"I'll look after her, Renji. Don't worry." They both turned as Kyoohaku entered.

"Sorry about that Renji-kun, Nokana-sempai. Asegawa-san just had something personel he had to ask me." Nokana smiled kindly at the younger girl.

"Why don't we get you settled?" With that, Nokana led Kyohaku to see the rest of the compund.

XXX

Ikkaku starred disbelivingly as Yumichika recounted everything that Kyohaku had said to him. Nokana wasn't really a demon herself, she had a demon in her. And that is what led to the terrible transformation that Unohana had referred to.

"I've got to tell you Ikkaku, you sure pick the wrong women to fight."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you had your ass handed to you by Nokana-san the first day we arrived and every day since, and you almost get mauled to death by Kyohaku-chan who just so happenes to be almost as dangerous as Nokana-san and Captain Zaraki. And you do know that she hates you now, right?"

"Like I give a flying fuck!" Ikkaku stood and brandished his Zanpakuto. "That little girl don't scare me any!"

"Just... Be very careful. Kyohaku is very dangerous."

XXX

Kyohaku sat beside Nokana, who sat beside Kenpachi, and ate her lunch. She did her very best to console the older woman, since she did know what it was like to lose your sister. Her own older sister had been killed not three days before Nokana's was found dead, and had been killed in exactly the same way. Which was odd, and raised quite a few eyebrows...

"Kyo-chan... Would you like to come with me to see the bodies? I... I want to confirm something. Captain Unohana will be coming with us to help me." The younger woman nodded wildly.

"Of course, Nokana-sempai! I'd love to come with you!" The older woman smiled.

"Thank you." She turned to Kenpachi. "Kenpachi-koi, Is it alright if I bring her?"

"Yeah. Nothing interesting is going on lately, so go ahead." Ikkaku entered the room and grabbed Kyohaku right out of her seat. Ignoring the protests of everyone, he dragged the girl out of the room and pinned her to the wall outside of the company barracks.

"Let's get one thing straight, girl. I don't care it you are some demon or shit, I ain't scaired of you!" She merely burned a hole into his head with her eyes.

"Are you done?" He didn't answer. "I'd like to finish my lunch, so please put me down."

XXX

Ikkaku starred down at the girl he had pinned to the wall. She was angry, glaring at him with hate... she was fucking hot. Her eyes looked like the pits of hell. What happened next surprised both of them. With out thinking, just acting on instinct, he crushed his lips to hers. She stiffened beneath him.

"Ikkaku! What are you doing to poor Kyo-chan!" The bald man broke the kiss to look at Yumichika starring at them... and soon found himself slapped clear across the training grounds.

"YOU BASTARD! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He sat up to yell back, but Kyohaku was already stomping back into the mess hall, her red face hidden by a wall of equally red hair.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself." Yumichika stood beside him. "You call Kenpachi a womanizer, but you're worse."

"How is that, Yumi?"

"For one, you're still trying to get with Nokana, even though she is clearly in love with Kenpachi. And now you're trying to get with Kyohaku-chan, who is both sweet and completely innocent... Just to warn you, she doesn't seem to be the type into the whole romance thing." Ikkaku made to retaliate, then stopped. Yet again his beauty obsessed friend was right.

"Awwwww... Shud up."

XXX

A/N: Okay, so, thoughts? Ideas? Something? Yeah, this, along with Rainbow Eyes, is gonna be a Kenpachi x Nokana x Ikkaku x Kyohaku fanfic. Just to warn you all, there will be a ground breaking discovery next chappie.


End file.
